This invention relates to high-density electronic modules, which are intended to meet the apparently insatiable desire for incorporating more electronic capacity in a given space, or reducing the space required for a given amount of electronic capacity.
One of the primary uses of the present invention is to provide memory modules for use in computer apparatus. However, the same concepts may be applied to any field where high-density of electronic circuitry is desired.
To a significant extent, the background of this invention is provided by patented (or applied for) inventions assigned to the assignee of this application. Those inventions relate to the stacking and integrating of multiple chips, or substrates, each carrying integrated circuitry (IC). The stacked chips provide a module having a multiplicity of electrical leads exposed on at least one access plane of the module, the planes in which the chips extend being perpendicular to the access plane.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,629, issued Nov. 5, 1985, the modules of stacked chips are intended to be used in conjunction with photodetectors, which are secured to one access plane of the module, and which comprise a dense array of radiation/electronic transducers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,921, issued July 2, 1985, similar modules, comprising stacked, circuit-carrying chips, are intended for general use, including the computer memory components mentioned above.
The present invention is intended to solve problems involved in creating easily handled, reliable components for use as computer memories, control logic, arithmetic units, and the like.